1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skin closure systems and, more particularly, to a system for closing a surgical incision or wound, wherein an elongated bandage is provided which is laid along the length of and bridges the incision to hold the edges of the incision together during healing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a skin closure system comprising a device which is adhered to the skin prior to surgery along the line of an incision to be made. During surgery, the incision is made through the device so that two adjacent sheet portions of the device are defined, one on either side of the incision. One of these portions is provided with a flap that is folded back initially along the line on which the incision is to be made so that, upon completion of surgery, the flap may be unfolded, pulled across the incision, and adhered to the other portion to close the skin.
Alternately, it is known to provide skin closure systems which include staples or strips of adhesive bandage material which are applied to the skin in a direction transverse to the length of the incision, similar to stitches, in an attempt to pull the edges of the incision together and support the skin during healing.
It is possible to employ an adhesive with any of the foregoing systems for improving adherence between the device or bandage and the skin to be closed. For example, pressure-sensitive silicone adhesive is commercially available within a carrier which permits application of the adhesive to the skin around the incision, and the adhesive provides both a mechanical and chemical bond with any adhesive provided on the bandage or device to improve the adherence thereof with the skin.
Numerous problems arise through the use of conventional systems. For example, even when a conventional system employs strips of material adhered to the skin along the entire length of the incision, the means for bridging the incision does not support the incision during movement of the skin on a bias, e.g. when the patient twists in such a way as to form wrinkles in the skin that extend in a direction diagonal to the incision.